


Rosette's Stories

by Sigilmancy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilmancy/pseuds/Sigilmancy
Summary: Stories about a warforged monk
Kudos: 1





	Rosette's Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cleaned up version of a prompt from my in-person writing group.

Through the entire process Rosette had to remind herself that she had volunteered for the project. She was doing it to help people, or so she told herself to make the nights more bearable. Nights spent sleeping in a place so far from her home village, filled with the hum of machinery rather than the chirping of crickets. The smell of oil and metal instead of the smoke of camp fires and cooking meats. The whole thing was so odd, so alien....so wrong.

After days of testing they were finally ready for her. The test had ensured she was a good candidate for the project; physically and mentally healthy in all the ways they could measure and document so that the experiment would go as smoothly as possible. But no test could show the music that flowed inside of her as easily as the ki she manipulated with her training, and that was what they wanted. To see if when her soul was moved from a body of flesh and blood into one of steel and brass would those things remain the same. Would the music stop because she could no longer regulate the minute patterns of her body that made it possible? Would her ki vanish, tied to the body her soul inhabited rather than the soul itself? Or would her soul fuel those things inside of an artificial body? Maybe she would go mad trying, there was no way to tell.

Rosette stared at her new body, the one the artificers had made for her. A stiff thing of metal that looked like a skinned corpse more than anything. Over the course of her counseling the therapists had reassured Rosette that once she was actually in the mechanical body and things were going well they could change it, set up some illusions to make her look more human so the change over was less jarring. It made sense that there wasn't much point to investing in those in case the experiment failed, or in case the first few days after were too much to bear and like the previous subjects she was aware of Rosette spiraled into insanity and had to be put down.

Everything was ready then, so Rosette took her seat next to the body that would soon be hers. Someone handed her a cup of tea and she drank it without really thinking, leaning back and surrendering to the induced sleep. The process of soul removal was often painful, or so she had heard, and her last thoughts were those of gladness that the people thought to render her unconscious before hand to avoid that. She would either wake up in a new body or not at all, and it was too late to turn back now - only time would tell if the project was a success or not and she could do nothing but allow herself to go along for the ride.


End file.
